En attendant que le jour se lève
by aylala
Summary: OS à situer pendant Hésiations.Alice est en proie à certains doutes, mais Jasper est là et veille sur elle.


Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de sa chambre et qu'il la vit, Jasper fut soulagé

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ont tous été inventé par la très talentueuse S. Meyer.

**En attendant que le jour se lève**

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de sa chambre et qu'il la vit, Jasper fut soulagé. En ne la voyant pas babiller comme à son habitude avec Esmée et Rosalie, il avait craint un moment qu'elle ne soit partie de la maison sans le lui dire. Cela n'aurait pas été bien grave, du reste, mais en cette période plus que jamais, il aimait savoir où elle était.

Allongée sur le lit, les mains croisées sur son ventre, Alice fixait le plafond d'un air absent, comme perdue dans ses pensées. Elle faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Elle restait immobile, comme une superbe statue de marbre.

C'est en faisant quelques pas vers elle que Jasper ressentit alors de plein fouet toute l'angoisse qui l'étreignait en cet instant. Comme une gifle en plein visage, les émotions d'Alice lui parvinrent avec force et il soupira. Lentement, il s'approcha du lit et prit place à côté d'elle. Appuyé sur un coude, il caressa un court instant les mèches brunes qui lui barrait le front avant d'y déposer un baiser et de répandre tout autour de lui une aura de calme et de sérénité. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'un léger sourire n'apparaisse sur le visage d'Alice qui tourna alors son visage vers lui.

- « Merci » lui murmura-t-elle.

- « Je t'en prie… » souffla-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle vint alors se blottir contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Tendrement, Jasper caressa alors son épaule nue du bout des doigts. Il avait été tellement occupé ces derniers temps. Il n'avait pas vu le stress naître en elle et se répandre comme un venin. Pourtant, les difficultés qu'elle éprouvait avec son don l'avaient ébranlée, il le savait. Il n'imaginait seulement pas que les choses aient pu aller si loin.

- « Tu aurais dû me le dire » lui reprocha-t-il simplement.

Alice fit non d'un signe de tête.

- « Tu as d'autres soucis en tête » chuchota-t-elle « Et je sais parfaitement que tout se passera bien. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu es un bon stratège. »

- « Mais… ? »

- « Mais j'aimerais tant savoir comment nous serons demain ! Si la bataille a été facile, si nous avons mis du temps, si les nouveaux viendront ! Oh Jasper ! Ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'ils vont faire, il n'y a pas de plan, pas de décisions ! Je ne vois plus rien, je… J'ai horreur de ne pas savoir ! Comment y arrivez-vous, vous autres ?! »

Jasper laissa échapper un léger rire et embrassa tendrement ses paupières fermées.

- « Nous n'aurons aucune difficulté à les terrasser, je n'ai pas besoin que tu l'ais vu pour le savoir ! » la rassura-t-il.

- « Je le sais bien mais… Il pourrait y avoir des blessés ! Tu pourrais être blessé ! »

Jasper la serra un peu plus contre lui.

- « Il n'y aura aucun blessé ! Enfin, dans notre famille, s'entend ! Et je t'en fais la promesse Alice ! »

La jeune femme soupira.

- « Tu retrouveras ton don ! Dès que cette fichue armée sera détruite, il te reviendra ! Il sera aussi performant qu'avant. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heures. En attendant, n'y pense plus et ne te fais pas de soucis pour demain. Bella est en sécurité et même sans Edward nous y arriverons. »

Et Jasper lança une nouvelle vague de calme qui apaisa immédiatement Alice. Elle se tenait immobile contre lui, le visage détendu et tranquille. Il la serra un peu et la berça un instant. Il connaissait ses faiblesses. Il savait parfaitement que sous ses allures de jeune femme exubérante, dynamique et positive, se cachait des failles béantes et des craintes qui ne demandaient qu'à faire surface. Il savait qu'elle était bien plus fragile qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire et que privée de son don, elle se croyait trop vulnérable. Mais elle avait tort et tout le monde à part elle le savait.

Jasper observa un moment le visage serein de la jeune femme. Il savait que ce calme apparent était son œuvre et pourtant, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avec tendresse. Il était tellement amoureux d'elle.

Pourtant, auparavant, Jasper n'aurait jamais cru qu'une vampire comme elle aurait pu le séduire. Elle était belle, certes, mais comme toutes celles de leur race. Et lui qui avait connu et subit l'amour passionné de Maria, avait pendant longtemps été persuadé qu'il ne pourrait plus tomber que sous le charme de maitresse-femmes, de femmes de poigne.

Il n'avait connu que l'amour violent, que le partage des horreurs de la chasse à l'humain, que l'union dans la traque et dans la guerre.

Il savait désormais qu'il n'avait en fait rien connu avant de la rencontrer. Elle l'avait changé ou il avait changé pour elle, ce qui revenait au même. Il aimait Alice pour ce qu'elle était. Pour ses forces, pour ses faiblesses, pour sa bonne humeur, pour ses doutes. Pour sa tendresse et pour tout l'amour qui émanait d'elle quand elle le regardait. Il se mit à sourire. Il aimait cette vampire aux allures de lutin joyeux car quand il la prenait dans ses bras pour l'apaiser comme c'était actuellement le cas, il se sentait enfin vraiment utile.

Tendrement, il pencha alors son visage vers elle.

- « Moi aussi je t'aime ! » murmura-t-elle alors d'un air amusé en ouvrant les yeux.

Jasper s'éloigna d'elle.

- « Alice ! Je t'en prie ! Me laisseras-tu une fois te le dire sans que tu ne me répondes par anticipation ?! » protesta-t-il.

Elle se mit alors à rire et se releva pour l'embrasser.

- « Je te laisserais le faire une fois, c'est promis ! » souffla-t-elle avant de se blottir à nouveau contre lui.

Et Jasper amusé, s'installa confortablement près d'elle, mains et jambes enlacés, et attendit avec elle que le jour se lève.


End file.
